


My Last Breath Going Under

by lovedovee



Category: Hostages (TV)
Genre: Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Best Friends, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Past Violence, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex, friend kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedovee/pseuds/lovedovee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake Bow is a smart and creatively talented 16 year old boy. He'll try his best to help everything and anyone he can. He is a straight A student and an art protégé and never goes anywhere without his notebook.<br/>Now there seems to be nothing wrong with this boy right? He must have tons of friends. Wrong. Jake Bow is considered a "nobody".  But they don't know his story, so he doesn't bother with the names they call or the rumors they'll spread about him. He does however have one friend that has been with him since childhood, never once left his side. A brother if you will, his name Luke Weissman.<br/>After all he's been through he still wears a smile upon his face, he's brave and courage's. That must be why someone would want to take him. On Friday October 13 Jake Bow was taken from his daily life. Possibly to never be seen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Jake's name from Sanders to Bow because he doesn't have the same family and this story does not follow the show.  
> This story is going to be rated R and a boyxboy story this is a warning so I won't get hate on it. Those of you that don't like this type of story don't read. For those who like or LOVE these types of stories enjoy and comment, VOTE, and continue to read. :) The first chapter will be in 3rd person.

** **

**That's Jake, isn't he adorably yummy!!**

 

As the lunch bell rang many students went to the lunch line for todays special lunch, while others went to their usual tables. Joking and laughing amongst their friends. You could easily point out the different clicks. But one person did not have a click. He didn't not belong to one nor did anyone want him to be. His name is Jake Bow. The schools "loner loser". The only ones that would notice him would be the ones that pick on him or his best friend Luke Weissman.

The cafeteria now filled with people screaming to be heard over one another Jake walks in with his lunch from home so he wouldn't have to wait in the never ending lunch line. He sits down at his usual table in the corner of the cafeteria where he will be barley noticed.

Luke seeing Jake sit down at his usual table stands up and says, "Hey guys I'll see you during practice after school, I'm going to go sit with Jake now." As Luke's about to leave one of his friends grabs his wrist and says, "Why do you care about that loser, Luke?" Luke turns around to see that his friend Morgan was the one to say that.

"Why? Because I have known him since I was born. He is my best friend whether you like it or not. Frankly I don't care what you think but don't talk shit about him or I'll fucking beat the shit out of you. Got it!" Luke is up in Morgan's face now ready to fight.

"Ah...ye-yeah I got it...sorry." Morgan says not making eye contact with Luke.

"Good." Luke says before storming off into the direction of where Jake went to go and sit. As Luke got close to the table he calmed his temper. He thinks about what had just happened and how he had over reacted to the situation. _Man I have a bad temper._ Luke thought.

Luke than sat down across form Jake at the table. Jake was eating peanut butter and banana sandwich and without looking up said, "I heard that." 

Luke taken aback by this said, "Oh you did? I'm sorry for what Morgan said he was being an asshole!"

"It's ok Luke you don't have to worry what people say about me I don't care as long as I still have you as a best friend." Jake finished up saying still not looking up to meet Luke's surprised gaze. "Come on finish your lunch the bell will ring soon."

"Yes sir! But remember the parking lot will be full today so I won't be parking in the same spot so wait for me ok?" Luke said while shoving his hamburger into his face.

"Yes oh humble fat ass." Jake said while laughing. 

Luke was happy to have Jake as a friend because Jake didnt hangout with him for popularity and always would have Luke's back. It was on of special relationship that no one could make up.

"Hey Jake I have an idea." Luke said with an evil smile.

Finally picking up his head Jake looked terrified at his friend. "Um, no no I'm good." Jake said faking a smile.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say."

"It's ok I don't need to know it's trouble. And I don't want trouble." Jake tries to say politely to Luke.

"It's nothing illegal I swear." Luke states, then gives Jake a pleading look. "Just listen to me."

Jake thinks for a moment then looks back at Luke's pleading face. There can't be any harm in at least listening to him, right? Jake thinks, then sighs and gives in to the puppy dog face. "Ok fine, fine what's so important?"

"Yess!!" Luke cheers and Jake shakes his head. Jake now getting serious says, "Well isn't it obvious...you need yourself a boyfriend." Luke smiles innocently.

Jake chokes on his drink and says, "What?!?"

" I'm going to set you up with the perfect boy toy." Luke say completely seriously.

"Umm no thanks I'm content with being single. Plus since when do you have the time to set me up with anyone, when your slutty girlfriend as always whipping you around." Jake says to Luke with no shame in his voice. Luke looks down at his lunch and stays quite. Jake takes notice of this and says, "Look sorry for insulting her but she's the devil. What's wrong man?"

"We broke up is all, nothing important." Luke says while still looking down.

"Did she breack up with you?! Argh the bitch is gonna get it now." Jake says while standing up. Luke pulls Jake back down at ease and says, "No I dumbed her."

"Ohhh....then what's wrong?" Jake asks.

"I don't thing she understood 'cause she said "no" to me after i dumped her."

"She said no? What the hell does that mean." Jake says.

"I have no idea man." Luke says back with a smile on his face and finally looking up.

"Damn man good luck with that." Jake then starts laughing at Luke.

"Thanks." Luke says then starts to laugh too.

 After what had seem like forever of laughing and joking the lunch bell rang signaling that lunch was over. All you could hear was groaning coming from students having to go back to class.

"Come on let's had to class." Jake said picking up his stuff and heading out, Luke right on his tail.


	2. You Won't Be Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that there is a reason this story is rated what it is. This is the last slow chapter and chapter 3 will have some "stuff" in it (evil laugh) Now enjoy the story!

  
*skip to end of school*  
As the bell rings singling for school to be out, but for Jake it singles the time that he waits for Luke until his lacross practice is over. Luke and Jake being neigbors they naturally would leave school together. But another reason for them to leave together is that Luke is 17 and has had his license for a long time but Jake had only just turned 16 and only has his permit, so he can't drive himself home.  
Jake walks to his locker and see's Luke waiting for him and on his phone reading soething with a frown. Jake sensing something must be wrong and loves gossip walked faster torward his locker.  
"Hey hey whats up? What are you reading?!" Jake practicly begged for answers with the way he had asked his questions.   
Luke looking up from his phone says, "It was...um...Katee." Luke looked sick after the mention of the devils name.  
Katee or her real name Kathryn was Luke's ex-girlfriend. She was a real qruel human being, always putting everyone else down in order to feel good about herself. She was your sterotypical slutty white girl, with her short skirts shirts and short skirts with heels. Always clinging to someones. She's also slept with half the school population of hormonal boys.  
"What did she say?" Jake asked will opening up his locker and switching books.  
"Nothing important." Luke answered back and before Jake could say anything else Luke continued talking. "So do you think you can walk up to the field today because its gonna talk to much time to find a parking spot and i know how impatient you can get. so do you think you can spare me the annoying 'Come on, find a spot already!', please Jakey."

Jake takes a second to think about it then looks at Luke about to refuse him only because he had also insulted him. But when Jake looked at Luke, Luke was stairig at him with the most adorable puppy dog eyes Jake had ever seen.

"As long as you get me ice cream after practice." Jake finally says admitting defeat.

Luke's eyes grew big and he fist pumped the air screaming, "YESSSSS!!!!"

"Oh my god Luke can you be any louder." Jake says eyes becoming huge as well because of his embarrassment. The Jake turns around feeling as though a pair of eyes were watching them and say that everyone that was now in the hall was stairing at them.

"Please stop all ready Luke." Jake practically begs after Luke had been danceing for about 5 minutes now. Thinking of a way to get Luke to stop Jake finally says, "You'll be late if you don't stop. Then you won't be able to get a parking spot at all."

Jake waits there for a moment as he watches his best friend realize that he is late.

"Holy crap on a stick I'm late!" Luke screams. "I'll see you after practice Jake. Byee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not finished yet


	3. authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.O.S!

I need your help! I know how I want to finish chapter two but I just cant seem to finish writing it....SOO I need your help!

I hear theres this thing called a beta..someone that edits this? Well anyway if you want to help me out I'd totally dedicate everything to you so please someone help!! ♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Its starting of slow I know but it'll pick up I promise, till then adios!! And like it up!


End file.
